


talks like june

by barelyprolific



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e02 Yee-Haw, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: A conversation between Paul and Marjan about his "thing".
Relationships: Paul Strickland & Marjan Marwani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	talks like june

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Lone Star today, and the scene with the mercury poisoning happened, and then this happened.

“So, why aren’t you a detective?”

Paul looks up from his book just in time to see Marjan sit down on the edge of the bed across from his. 

“What?” he asks as he marks his page, sets the book down. He’s not sure what she means. Paul sits up, mirroring Marjan with his legs crossed under him, leans forward on his elbows.

“That thing you did back there, figuring out what caused the mercury poisoning. That seemed like the sort of thing a detective would do. So why’d you pick fire fighting?”

It’s not a question Paul’s ever been asked before. He actually has to think before he answers, so long that Marjan starts fidgeting with the cuff of her purple jeans. 

“I’ve never wanted to be a cop,” he finally says, doesn’t add,  _ for so many reasons.  _ “My dream was always doing this.”

Marjan seems to consider it, for almost as long as Paul took to answer. He imagines a courtroom full of tiny Marjans, judging his answer. She finally bites her lip, looks up at him through her lashes and smiles.

“Well, I’m glad you picked this.”

“Yeah, me too.” Paul drops his feet to the floor as Marjan unfolds herself with feline grace and stands. 

“Oh,” she says, “by the way, dinner’s ready.” Marjan starts for the door, pauses at it to look over her shoulder and arch a brow at Paul, still sitting. “You coming?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shakes himself out of his thoughts, is on his feet and following after her without any further prompting. “Hey, who cooked?”

“You’re gonna eat it and like it, Paul, regardless.”

“Oh. So it was you?”

“Shut up. At least it won’t give you mercury poisoning.”

Paul laughs. “Very true.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated but comments are loved!


End file.
